


Waiting

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, impatient!Mike, needy!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in this whole time, Ben only once went with him into the tiny bathroom to have a quicky with him. Just once. How cruel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> well thanks to Ben's instagram where some of the ideas are coming from because just look at his instagram. just do it.

Waiting, waiting and sitting around. And being bored.

That was Mike’s usual day when Ben was in the kitchen, creating or filming new recipes.

And today the creating went from 8am and past now, 7pm. And in this whole time, Ben only once went with him into the tiny bathroom to have a quicky with him. Just once. How cruel. He still felt his bottom aching from the hard pounding but he needed more.

So now he was horny, thinking about all the time they did spend fucking in that little toilet stall and thinking about Ben paying attention to him.

“Ben.” he whimpered and made a sad sound when Ben didn’t pay attention to him. Again.Mike went up from where he was leaning against the counter and took a few fast steps until he was pressed against Ben’s back with his hands around his hips.“Pay attention to me.” He pleaded and rubbed his pelvis at the soft denim covering Ben’s ass.

“No.”

“But.”

“No. I have to finish that.” His voice was soft but with a commanding edge to it. And Ben knew Mike loved this voice. Loved it when Ben used it on him when he is lying naked under him.

“But I need your cock.” Mike whispered and pressed himself harder against the shorter man.

“No, go and do something productive.” Again, this voice, it was like Ben was teasing him.

“Uhgg.” With a kiss pressed to his neck, Mike stomped away to his office space. Being productive was never easy when you were half hard and wanting. After a few minutes of staring at the black screen sitting in front of him, Mike got up and went back to the counter.

“Ben?”

“No, 10 minutes at least, love.”Ben said, his tone velvet soft now.

“After that?” “Yes, after that we are going home. But only if you are going back to your place to be a productive member.” Pouting, Mike went back to his place and started the PC, and while it started, Mike turned around and watched Ben moving around the kitchen. He nearly lost himself in his movements but the noise the PC made got him back.

Groaning, he started to open different programs to make a montage for the next video. But soon he got bored because it wasn’t Ben. Letting his head fall onto the tabletop, Mike turned his head and let his eyes rest on Ben again. Who, after a while, noticed the pair of eyes watching him, looked up and scrunched up his nose a little before turning back to his cooking.

“Ben?”

“around 5 mins.” He said after a few moments. And Mike just groaned and turned his head to stare out of the glass door.

But before he knew, there were rough hands in his hair, stroking through the blond hair.

“I would be done.” Mike jumped out of his chair and groped for Ben’s hand as he went through the studio to the front door.

“No marks, we shoot tomorrow.” James reminded them as they went past him through the other kitchen, having Mike turn red slightly while Ben just said “Okay.” as he then dragged Mike out of the studio.With fast steps, they reached Mike's car and drove to theirs with fast speed. Sexual tension running high.

“You know I don’t like it when you interrupt me in the kitchen.” Ben said in a calm moment, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green.

“But I need you.”

“I know, but still. How often do I have to tell you, I try. But work-time is for work. And not for pleasuring my boyfriend.”

And as they arrived at their house, they stumbled over the threshold and were in each others arms. It was more of a fight with clothes than anything else until they fell onto the bed. And after that, it was delicious skin on skin contact. With ease, Ben prepared Mike with slippery fingers and ghostly kisses. And after that Ben was sliding into him, filling him up so right and perfectly like always.

Gripping his shoulders hard, Mike urged his hips upward to press Ben to move harder, deeper, to fill his neediness for attention with his dick. And Ben did it, buried himself in the best feeling of ever. Filled, surrounded and taken in by the person he loved the most. Whispering sweet words on sweat damp skin, sucking marks into tender and blush covered skin. When his orgasm closed around him, Mike wrapped his limbs around Ben, holding him close as wave after wave of endorphins crashed through his body, making him lightheaded and sated.

And when Ben came, deep inside of him, he could feel every twitch and spurt of him.

Bathing in the aftershock, they both were clinging to each other, breathing heavy against slowly cooling skin, come drying between their bodies. It was a perfect end of the day.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for beta this sooo fast *-*
> 
> And maybe even say hi to [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank you ;3


End file.
